


The light after darkness

by Juli06



Series: Through the darkness [2]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: After Dark, Baby Fic, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kid Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06
Summary: Encontrar a luz num momento de escuridão é uma das coisas mais difícil que Sharon teve que fazer, mas com a ajuda de Andy tudo se tornou mais tolerável. - Continuação de "When the darkness comes".
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Series: Through the darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The light after darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Major Crimes não me pertence e sim ao sem noção do Duff.  
> A/N: É necessário ler: When the Darkness comes para entender o contexto dessa one-shot.

**_The light after darkness_ **

**_Autora:_ ** _Juliana Alves_

**_Categoria:_ ** _Shandy, Romance, Fluff, Cute, Babyfic, Comfort, Happy Ending_

**_Advertências:_ ** _Nope_

**_Classificação:_ ** _PG_

**_Capítulos:_ ** _Oneshot (sim, tem mais de 8.000 palavras)_

**_Completa:_ ** _[x] Yes [ ] No_

**_Resumo:_ ** _Encontrar a luz num momento de escuridão é uma das coisas mais difícil que Sharon teve que fazer, mas com a ajuda de Andy tudo se tornou mais tolerável._

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Major Crimes não me pertence e sim ao sem noção do Duff._

**_A/N:_ ** _É necessário ler:[ **When the Darkness comes** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364310/chapters/43483241)para entender o contexto dessa one-shot._

* * *

Andy estava ansioso, _e como não poderia?_ A mulher que amava estava na sala de cirurgia tendo seu filho, e ele foi empurrado para a sala de espera. Claro, que ele insistiu em ficar ao lado dela, mas sua própria pressão arterial o impediu, segundo a médica ela não queria ter que cuidar de dois pacientes.

Contudo, por mais que o Tenente se ressentisse da obstetra, ele sabia que o homem tinha razão, ele não conseguiria passar por tantas emoções, não depois do infarto no mês anterior. E ele pensando que suas vidas seriam tranquilas depois do ano novo e todo o caso de Stroh resolvido.

Na verdade, tudo o que ele teve foi surpresa atrás de surpresa, a primeira sendo logo após seu pedido de casamento. Andy sabia que deixaria Sharon estupefata com o pedido, mas ele não imaginava que receberia algo tão surpreendente quanto. Depois dos beijos trocados e afirmações que seria perfeito se casarem, Sharon o levou até a mesa de jantar e apontou para ao embrulho. Andy ainda não sabia como não infartou naquele momento. Mas a emoção foi maior e ele se viu chorando com a nova chance que a vida estava lhe dando.

**_6 meses antes..._ **

_Andy a abraçou apertado e seu coração estava transbordando de felicidade, a mulher que ele amou durante toda a vida agora seria sua esposa. Sem conter sua alegria ele a beijou de forma quase desesperada._

_Mas então Sharon o empurrou gentilmente, por um segundo ele pensou que ela pudesse mudar de ideia, talvez ele tivesse sido muito precipitado, contudo os olhos dela brilhavam e ela sorria empolgada._

_“O que?”. Ele perguntou com um sorriso também, mas ainda preocupado._

_"_ _Tenho um presente”. Ela apontou para a mesa. “Eu queria que você abrisse”._

_“Ronnie, eu não tenho nada para você”. Ele se sentiu um pouco mal agora, ele havia dado algumas joias no natal, mas não preparou nada para a virada do ano._

_“E você chama isso de que?” Ela revirou os olhos enquanto levantava a mão onde o anel de noivado estava._

_Agora muito mais tranquilo, ele foi até a mesa e abriu o embrulho com cautela. Era uma caixa pequena e não parecia ser um presente espetacular, na verdade, ele ficou um pouco confuso com o que parecia ser tecido. Mas então ele puxou a roupa e seu coração disparou quando um macacão azul dos Dodgers de tamanho minúsculo apareceu. Ele encarou Sharon com olhos arregalados e a encontrou com lágrimas nos olhos e um grande sorriso, mas ela o enxotou para continuar a desembrulhar. E dentro da caixa ainda havia um teste de gravidez com os dois pauzinhos quase brilhando para ele. E como confirmação de tudo isso: uma imagem de ultrassom._

_“Oh Deus...” Ele sussurrou e teve que se segurar na cadeira, ele podia sentir a visão começando a escurecer, mas respirou fundo e se recompôs. “Você está...?”_

_“Sim”. Sharon afirmou com a voz embargada. “Eu descobri há alguns dias. Você ainda quer se casar?”_

_“Se eu quero...” Ele repetiu confuso._ Que tipo de pergunta era essa? _“Ronnie, é claro que ainda quero me casar com você. Na verdade, esse é um motivo ainda maior para isso”. Ele falou e então começou a rir. “Meu Deus, Sharon, vamos ter um bebê”._

_Sharon não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir também. Andy então foi até ela e a abraçou, mais uma vez a felicidade correndo por suas veias. Ele a beijou, mas se separou e colocou ambas as mãos na barriga ainda plana dela. Ele não conseguia acreditar que Sharon estava grávida, era como se a vida estivesse esfregando na cara dele uma nova chance para ser feliz._

_“Eu estou tão feliz, Ronnie. Deus... eu te amo tanto”. Ele sussurrou e a beijou novamente. “Esse é o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar”. O tenente falou e suspirou contente. “Bem... ainda bem que tenho um_ timing _perfeito”._

_“O que você quer dizer?”_

_“Bem... mesmo sem saber eu vou fazer de você uma mulher honesta”._

_“Oh... cale a boca, Andy”. Ela bateu em seu braço, mas sorriu mesmo assim”._

_Andy aceitou aquilo de forma divertida e fechou os olhos quando Sharon voltou para os seus braços e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, ela parecia tão feliz quanto ele. O início do ano estava sendo surpreendente._

* * *

Andy se sentou ao lado de Provenza depois de andar um pouco, ele sabia que estava sendo ansioso, mas ele não conseguia se conter. Por sorte, ele não estava sozinho, toda a equipe estava ali o apoiando e ele estava grato por isso. Ele não tinha muitos parentes para ajudá-lo e os poucos que tinha moravam em Nova Iorque e tinham suas próprias vidas, então a equipe era o mais perto de família que ele podia ter.

“Ei... ela vai ficar bem”. O Tenente mais velho falou ao seu lado. “Ela é a mulher mais forte que conhecemos. Não se preocupe”.

“Eu sei, só... eu queria estar lá com ela”. Ele suspirou um pouco chateado.

“E você vai estar quando tudo terminar”. Resmungou Provenza. “Agora pare com isso, eu não sou bom com emoções”.

E Andy sabia bem disso, foi realmente hilário assistir o Tenente ranzinza ficar sem palavras quando recebia a notícia da gestação de Sharon. Na verdade, demorou cerca de um mês para contarem aos outros, eles queriam ter certeza que os primeiros três meses passassem sem qualquer problema, por mais que a ideia de terem uma criança fosse encantadora, eles sabiam que seria uma gestação de risco, Sharon não era tão nova. Mas graças a Deus, o bebê superou o primeiro trimestre e eles contaram a equipe sobre as novidades. Ele ainda lembrava da cara chocada de Provenza.

**_5 meses antes..._ **

_Andy e Sharon tinham pedido uma manhã de folga para Brenda, ambos pareciam ansiosos e um pouco preocupados e isso deixou a loira apreensiva, não era como se eles fossem misteriosos antes._

_Contudo, toda sua curiosidade foi deixada de lado quando um caso surgiu. Toda a equipe foi para a cena do crime e nem vinte minutos depois Andy e Sharon se juntaram a eles, Brenda continuou com o trabalho, mas manteve um olho no casal e percebeu que eles pareciam mais relaxados agora do que na última semana. Ela esperava que eles contassem sobre o que os perturbou._

_Contudo, Brenda só pensou sobre isso três dias depois quando enfim o caso foi encerrado e Sharon concluiu o acordo junto com Hobbs. Era hora do almoço e as pizzas tinham sido encomendada, Rusty não tinha tido escola por causa de uma reunião dos professores e estava por ali por causa de uma redação que precisava escrever, mas o que chamou a atenção da Vice delegada foi Sharon participar da comemoração sem reclamar muito de toda a gordura da comida._

_Andy e Sharon estavam mais afastados e conversavam baixinhos, ambos sorriam e olhavam entre Provenza e ela, Brenda ficou ainda mais desconfiada sobre o que estava acontecendo. Quando enfim, eles terminaram de comer e começaram a se mexer, Andy se levantou._

_“Chefe e--- todos vocês, na verdade”. Ele começou e isso chamou a atenção de todos. “Eu e Sharon temos um anúncio e um pedido a fazer”._

_Sharon afirmou e se colocou ao lado de Andy, ela parecia um pouco insegura, mas mesmo assim firme. Era um visual que eles se acostumaram a ver a Capitã desde o ataque, e eles se sentiam honrado em poder conhecer esse lado dela, era um sinal de confiança._

_Provenza parecia entediado, depois do anúncio do casamento, não era como se eles pudessem surpreende-lo, então o Tenente mais velho apenas revirou os olhos e se concentrou em tomar seu café. Mas então..._

_“Eu estou grávida”. Sharon disse com um sorriso e Provenza cuspiu o café. Os olhos se arregalaram e ele ficou completamente chocado. Brenda não parecia muito diferente._

_Amy foi a primeira a se recompor e correr para o casal com abraços e felicitações, Julio, Buzz e Tao foram em seguida._

_“Mas que diabos...”. Provenza resmungou e se levantou um pouco freneticamente. “Como assim, você está grávida?”_

_O homem estava lívido e confuso, o rosto vermelho como um tomate e isso fez Sharon começar a rir, ela tentou evitar, mas o choque dele só a fez lembrar do próprio pai quando ela contou que estava grávida de Emily._

_"Tenente, eu vou precisar contar sobre os pássaros e as abelhas?” Sharon debochou enquanto cruzava os braços, não era como se ela precisasse explicar como acabou grávida._

_“Não me provoque, Raydor”. Ele quase rosnou._

_“Ok, é isso”. Andy falou e se colocou entre os dois. “Provenza, pelo amor de Deus, cresça. Eu gostaria que você fingisse ficar feliz com a notícia. E Chefe, você está bem?”_

_Brenda piscou um pouco, mas respirou fundo e afirmou. Ela estava estupefata, mas não era realmente surpreendente, Sharon ainda era fértil, disso ela sabia se o susto de meses atrás os lembrou disso. Mas ainda era... surpreendente._

_“Estou bem, só---surpresa”. Brenda sorriu um pouco. “Mas... parabéns para vocês dois. Vai ser bom ter um bebê ao redor”. A loira foi sincera e abraçou os dois._

_“Obrigada, Chefe. E eu vou precisar de alguns meses quando chegar a hora”._

_“E você terá”. A vice delegada falou._

_Sharon estava feliz em poder ver que todos pareciam felizes com a notícias, todos menos Provenza, ele ainda discutia com Andy. Porém, foi Rusty que a fez sorrir novamente dessa vez de forma um pouco perversa._

_“Eu não sabia que pessoas velhas podiam ter bebês”. Ele resmungou achando que ninguém tinha escutado._

_“Continue duvidando e eu vou traumatizar você dizendo como eu fiz esse bebê”. Sharon rebateu com um sorriso e uma sobrancelha arqueada._

_O menino fez uma cara de nojo antes de sair da sala de assassinato e correr para a sala de mídia. Sharon sabia que ser mãe era ótimo, mas ser uma pseudo tia era ainda melhor se provocar seu pseudo sobrinho a deixava satisfeita._

_Os dias seguintes ao anúncio foi uma confusão de muitas felicitações, o que não deixou Sharon muito surpresa, alguém ouviu a notícia e a espalhou. Dessa vez, ao menos, era algo bom. Contudo, o que mais a surpreendeu foi o pequeno embrulho que ela encontrou em sua mesa, depois de uma semana, e ao abrir ela sorriu e cutucou Andy que estava ao seu lado comendo alguns amendoins. Dentro tinha um pequeno gorro azul dos Dodgers e uma nota:_ É melhor eu ser o padrinho – Tio Provenza.

* * *

Susan entrou na sala de espera um pouco sem fôlego, ela tinha recebido a mensagem de Sharon há algumas horas e tentou chegar o mais rápido possível. Os últimos meses tinham sido de muitas mudanças para a psicóloga, depois que sua vida se cruzou com Sharon tudo mudou, inclusive sua visão profissional.

Depois de ter acompanhado a Capitã através do trauma do abuso, ela resolveu ajudar outras mulheres e começou a ir com Sharon ao grupo de apoio e terminou se tornando voluntária como psicóloga assistente. E ela nunca ficou tão feliz em ser útil.

E quando Susan recebeu a mensagem, Tessa e algumas das outras mulheres a enviou com um pequeno embrulho de parabéns, e ela se tornou a representante do grupo de apoio. Andy a recebeu com um sorriso e a agradeceu por estar ali, era importante para Sharon saber que mais pessoas a amava.

A psicóloga ainda lembrava quando Sharon contou a elas sobre a gestação, e a felicidade que todas sentiram.

**_4 meses antes..._ **

_Sharon estava nervosa, não que ela quisesse uma aprovação sobre a gravidez, mas ainda era um assunto delicado a ser abordado dentro do grupo de apoio. Havia algumas mulheres que perderam seus bebês por causa da agressão do parceiro ou de algum outro agressor. E ela não sabia se levar uma notícia dessa seria sensato._

_Contudo, ela estava tão feliz por sua vida voltar aos trilhos que ela precisava compartilhar isso com as outras, talvez uma pequena luz na escuridão de outras mulheres. E ela já tinha contado sobre o casamento de qualquer jeito e ela sabia que não poderia esconder por muito tempo, o bebê já estava visível se você olhasse bem._

_Agora muito mais confiante, ela seguiu para a sala de reunião, onde ela reconheceu que tinha se tornado uma vítima e precisava de ajuda, e claro, quando tudo começou a melhorar. Enquanto ela ouvia Tessa dando as boas vindas há algumas pessoas novas, ela se sentiu mais animada. Quando enfim a reunião se aproximou do fim, Sharon se levantou._

_“Olá”. Ela sorriu e encarou as amigas que fez num momento tão difícil. “Para quem não me conhece sou Sharon e eu sou uma Capitã do LAPD. Pouco mais de um ano atrás eu fui agredida e minha vida virou um inferno. Mas graças a Deus e a esse grupo, eu consegui superar”. Dessa vez ela encarou Tessa e Susan que sorriam para ela. Então ela contou como ela e Andy se aproximaram e como isso levou até o pedido de casamento. E foi nesse momento que ela suspirou e resolveu dar a notícia. “Como minha vida mudou por causa de vocês, nada mais justo do que saberem sobre mais uma boa notícia. Eu estou grávida”._

_Susan arregalou os olhos de surpresa, mas o grande sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto mostrou o quanto feliz ela estava por Sharon. Se levantando da cadeira, a psicóloga foi até a Capitã e a abraçou apertado._

_“Sharon, que notícia maravilhosa”. Ela falou emocionada. “Estou tão feliz por você”._

_“Todas estamos”. Tessa comentou e a abraçou também. “Acredito que Andy esteja feliz?”_

_“Sim, mas do que eu imaginei, na verdade”._

_“Por que isso?” Quis saber Susan._

_“Não somos tão jovens, Susan. Vai ser uma aventura e tanto”._

_“Uma que vocês vão conseguir passar, tenho certeza”. Tessa a consolou com um sorriso conhecedor. “Agora me diga, como você o surpreendeu?”_

_Sharon encarou a mulher mais velha e começou gargalhar, ela não sabia porque teve medo de contar, Susan e Tessa eram ótimas amigas e as demais mulheres sempre estaria ali para a apoiar._

* * *

Andy ficou feliz em ver que Susan estava ali para apoia-los, mas era com seus filhos que ele estava preocupado, todos eles, na verdade, aqueles nascidos e os não nascidos. Rick já deveria ter descido há algumas horas de San Francisco e Nicole o encontraria na metade do caminho. Já Emily demoraria mais um pouco, pois ela estava do outro lado do país.

E ele estava tão perdido em suas preocupações, que mal percebeu que o telefone estava tocando, com as mãos um pouco trêmula, ele leu o visor e sorriu ao ver que era Nicole:

“Ei, Nick”

“Ei Pai, como está Sharon? Acabei de pegar Rick, estamos indo para o hospital. A Emis falou que vai entrar no avião em alguns minutos, você sabe, ela deu sorte que ainda tinha uma última vaga nesse voo. Ah e estou com o Charles aqui comigo, ele quer conhecer o bebê. Tudo bem, não é?”

Andy começou a rir com a empolgação da filha, Nicole tinha essa energia quase infantil quando estava entusiasmada e toda a situação da gravidez a deixou totalmente energética.

“Nick, vá com calma”. Ele disse com ternura e sorrindo. “Sharon está sendo preparada para a cirurgia e está bem. Obrigado por pegar Rick e continue em comunicação com Emily. E diga a Charles que eu estou feliz em saber que ele vem”.

“Chegaremos aí em breve, Pai”. Ela disse e desligou.

Andy apenas balança a cabeça com um sorriso e sentou novamente, ele estava um pouco mais calmo agora. A empolgação de Nicole o deixou mais esperançoso para conhecer o bebê. E ele queria ver a reação dos filhos, todos os quatro, ao conhecer a criança. E se ele lembrava bem do dia que ele e Sharon contaram sobre o bebê, seria bem barulhento.

**_3 meses antes..._ **

_Andy assistiu Sharon andar de um lado a outro ansiosa, eles demoraram tempo o suficiente para contar aos filhos que a família iria aumentar. Agora já com 6 meses, a barriga dela estava aparecendo e o Tenente nunca a achou tão linda, aliás, Sharon recuperou o brilho que ela tinha antes da agressão e agora parecia brilhar ainda mais._

_O relacionamento deles pareceu ficar ainda mais sólido quando descobriram a gravidez, eles estavam aproveitando cada minuto disso. Quando chegavam em casa, eles tinham uma pequena rotina de se aconchegarem no sofá e esse tempo era servido para Andy conversar com sua barriga agora aparecendo gloriosamente. Foi em um desses momentos que o bebê mexeu deixando o casal sem fôlego de felicidade, e Sharon decidiu que precisavam contatar as outras crianças._

_Com algumas ligações e horas marcadas, Emily, Rick e Nicole confirmaram a ligação via Skype que fariam mais tarde naquele sábado._

_Andy assistiu Sharon navegar pelo apartamento impaciente durante todo o dia, mas quando enfim a hora chegou, ela ligou o computador na mesa de jantar e esperou a conexão. Não demorou para Rick e Nicole entrarem._

_“Ei, Mãe”. O menino falou com um grande sorriso. “Estou com saudades”._

_“Oi, Rick, estou com saudades também. Olá, Nicole”. Ela cumprimentou com um grande sorriso. “Como vocês estão?”_

_“Estou bem, Sharon. E um pouco curiosa com mais uma novidade, ainda estou me recuperando sobre o casamento”._

_Rick revirou os olhos divertido na outra tela, ele tinha virado amigo de Nicole depois do natal quando todos se encontraram para um grande jantar no condomínio, o pequeno apartamento quase não coube a quantidade de pessoas. Mas foi bom ter mais alguém com quem conversar além de Emily, todos eles se tornaram próximos._

_“Eu contarei em breve, deixem Emily apareceu”._

_“Estou bem aqui, Mãe”. A jovem falou quando a terceira tela abriu. “O que aconteceu? É uma boa notícia? Estou tão ansiosa”. Emily parecia tão empolgada quanto Nicole._

_“Sim, é uma boa notícia. Pelo menos para nós”. Sharon falou e sorriu, ela esperava que eles realmente gostassem dessa novidade._

_Foi quase cômico quando todos os três enrugaram suas testas preocupados, Sharon abriu a boca para falar, mas resolveu mostrar em vez disso. Ela se levantou da cadeira e respirou fundo, como ela estava com um vestido grande, não era perceptivo a barriga. Contudo, assim que ela deslizou as mãos pelo vestido a barriga começou a tomar forma e prendendo o vestido no baixo ventre era impossível esconder a gravidez._

_Por dois segundos nenhum deles disse nada, todos os três chocados, mas então Emily foi a primeira a reagir:_

_“OH MEU DEUS”._

_“MAS O QUE...?” Rick gritou de sua tela, ele tinha se levantado e passava as mãos pelos cabelos ainda chocado._

_“QUE DIABOS---”. Nicole falou, mas ela tinha um grande sorriso._

_“Mãe, é sério isso? Isso não é algum tipo de brincadeira, é?”. Emily questionou e abriu um grande sorriso. “Ai meu Deus, você está grávida”. A bailarina então se levantou da cadeira e começou a pular no que parecia ser felicidade._

_“Eu não acredito que vou ter mais um irmão. Por favor diga que é um irmão, eu preciso de mais um menino nesse clube”._

_“Ei, nem comece, Rick. Vai ser uma menina”. Falou Nicole da tela dela e gargalhou alto. “Parabéns, Pai. Parabéns Sharon. Ai meu Deus, eu estou tão feliz”._

_Sharon e Andy apenas assistiram maravilhados as reações de seus filhos, os três pareciam maravilhados e ainda surtavam com a notícia. O Tenente apenas balançou a cabeça em reconhecimento as felicitações e puxou Sharon para o seu lado; beijando sua têmpora, Andy suspirou feliz e colocou a mão do lado da dela na barriga, ambos desfrutando esse momento precioso._

* * *

Andy olhou o relógio, mas mal passou trinta minutos desde que ele foi expulso do quarto de Sharon, ele sabia que a gestação dela era de risco, principalmente porque eles descobriram há alguns dias que ela corria o risco de ter uma pré-eclâmpsia, a obstetra e o cirurgião resolveram que uma cesariana seria mais seguro. Os dois oficiais resolveram que estava tudo bem com isso, contando que o bebê nascesse bem e Sharon conseguisse passar pela cirurgia sem problemas.

Enquanto essas preocupações corriam por sua cabeça, ele mal registrou a chegada dos filhos e de Rick. Nicole foi a primeira a correr para ele e o abraçar:

“Ei pai, como você está?”

“Estou bem”. Andy falou e suspirou um pouco mais aliviado. “Vocês estão bem? Emily deu alguma notícia?”

“Ela já está no voo e chega em 4 horas”. Rick falou e foi até o Tenente e o abraçou também.

Andy tinha ficado agradavelmente surpreso quando o jovem o abraçou pela primeira vez, mas com a pequena convivência que tiveram nos últimos meses, era uma coisa normal agora.

O Tenente viu o seu filho ali também, mas Charles ainda era muito quieto na presença de Andy, e ele sabia que tinha a influência de Sandra nisso.

“Olá, pai”. O jovem falou agora do lado de Nicole. “Espero que não se importe de eu estar aqui”.

“De jeito nenhum”. Andy sorriu. “Eu estou realmente feliz por você está aqui”.

O jovem sorriu e Rick bateu nas costas do menino com um grande sorriso, Andy achou ter escutado um _‘eu te disse’_ e ambos pareciam felizes com a amizade descoberta.

“Andy”. Rick se virou para o tenente. “A mãe contou para a vovó que estamos aqui?”

O Tenente encarou o jovem e depois respirou fundo, era claro que eles iriam esquecer alguém, e pelo bufo divertido de Rick ele entendeu a expressão de desespero que Andy sentia.

“Eu faço isso”. O jovem falou. “Nick, ligue para sua tia, tenho certeza que Andy também não ligou para ela”.

Nicole balançou a cabeça e foi fazer exatamente isso, ao menos eles não seriam tão inúteis como pensavam. No entanto, Andy tentou se recompor, e sorriu um pouco ao relembrar o dia que eles falaram para suas famílias que Sharon estava grávida.

**_2 meses antes..._ **

_Andy entrou em casa com uma grande sacola do mercado local, depois de uma semana envoltos em um caso nenhum do dois lembrou de fazer as compras e ele teve que fazer isso nessa manhã de sábado, pois Sharon não aguentava ficar muito tempo em pé._

_Contudo, ele voltou para encontrar Sharon andando descalça de um lado para o outro, uma mão nas costas e outra na parte baixa da barriga. Andy sentiu se apaixonar ainda mais por ela._

_“Ei, o que aconteceu?” Ele questionou e levou a comida para cozinha._

_“Nada ainda, mas vai acontecer em breve”._

_“O que você quer dizer?” Ele perguntou um pouco preocupado._

_“Eu esqueci de contar a minha mãe que vamos nos casar e que estou grávida”. Sharon falou um pouco aterrorizada, mas era o pequeno biquinho que ela fazia que o deixou sorrindo que nem um idiota._

_“Vamos lá, Ronnie, não pode ser tão ruim”. Ele falou e a levou até o sofá, ele então pegou o telefone e entregou a ela._

_Se acomodando ao lado dele, Sharon respirou fundo e afirmou com um pouco mais de coragem. Fazendo a ligação, ela deixou no viva-voz assim ela ficaria mais à vontade para mexer as mãos e tentar não ficar tão nervosa. Depois do terceiro toque a voz de sua mãe chegou em seus ouvidos:_

_“Alô, Sharon?”_

_“Oi, mamãe”. Ela falou com um pequeno sorriso, mesmo que sua mãe não o visse. “Como a senhora está?”._

_“Estou bem, minha querida. E você? Como você está, como tem andado?”_

_“As coisas estão melhores, só liguei por que quero contar algumas notícias”. Ela falou um pouco incerta._

_Nora era uma mulher muito perspicaz e percebeu imediatamente que a filha estava escondendo alguma coisa e isso a preocupou. Mas ela tentou ficar calma, ela não sabia que a notícia seria tão chocante quanto o que aconteceu quase um ano atrás._

_“Oh... tudo bem”. Nora falou suavemente, mas as duas mulheres foram interrompidas quando uma voz mais profunda apareceu._

_“Eu disse aquele menino bobo que não deveria ir por ali, agora o jipe está atolado”. Sharon tentou, mas não conseguiu conter a pequena risadinha quando ouviu a voz do pai. Richard O’Dwyer, ex-juiz e atual fazendeiro, nunca perdeu o jeito meio bruto de ser._

_“Pelo amor de Deus, Richard. Fale baixo, estou ao telefone”. Sua mãe resmungou. “Desculpe, querida, seu pai perdeu o juízo”._

_“Ei... não invente calúnias sobre mim”. Ele resmungou._

_“Sharon, querida, seu pai passa todas a as manhãs andando a cavalo. Ele tem labirintite, por Deus, ele pode cair a qualquer momento”. Nora estava ao telefone, mas era muito claro que ela estava falando com o marido._

_Andy achou tudo aqui hilário então ele apenas bufou divertido e beijou a bochecha de Sharon e a puxou ainda mais perto de seus braços._

_“Eu estou seguro, mulher, o Ben sempre estar por perto”._

_“Ele é uma criança, como ele pode ajudar, Richard? Como ele pode te levantar se você cair?”_

_“Ele sabe correr e eu não vou cair”._

_“MAMÃE!” Sharon chamou e revirou os olhos._

_“Oh... desculpe minha filha, é que seu pai é impossível. Mas me diga, o que você quer me dizer?” Nora parecia ter sua atenção em Sharon novamente._

_“Coloque no viva-voz, quero que o papai ouça também”._

_“Sharon, minha bonequinha, com você está?” Richard falou e a Capitã sentiu as bochechas rosarem de vergonha. Mas a risadinha de Andy e o beijo em sua têmpora a relaxou, principalmente porque ele começou a acariciar sua barriga._

_“Estou bem, papai. Quero contar algumas novidades”._

_“Ótimo, agora diga de uma vez antes de sua mãe começar a falar novamente”. O homem falou parecendo sério, mas soltou uma gargalhada quando a mulher o xingou. Sharon apenas balançou a cabeça antes de falar com cautela._

_“Eu vou casar”. Ela falou e segurou a mão de Andy que descansava em sua barriga._

_“O que?” A voz de Nora era um pouco incerta e muito mais sóbria que antes.. “Querida, isso... você tem certeza?”_

_“Claro que tenho, mamãe”. Ela falou com um sorriso. “Você lembra de Andy?”_

_“O Tenente boa pinta?”_

_“Mamãe!” Sharon falou e teve que rir com isso, era claro que sua mãe a envergonharia, mesmo que não soubesse que Andy também ouvia._

_“O que? Você mesmo que disse isso”._

_“Mas ele não sabia”._

_“Oh... estamos no viva-voz?”_

_“Sim”. Sussurrou Sharon e Richard soltou mais uma gargalhada._

_“Você não precisa ficar com vergonha, filha. Tenho certeza que ele está encantado”._

_“O senhor não faz ideia”. Andy falou e isso deixou seus pais eufóricos. Os próximos minutos foram apenas para apresentações e todas as piadas de sogros que seu pai conseguiu pensar._

_Contudo, Sharon estava feliz em ver o quanto feliz e confortável Andy estava com seus pais, e só ouvir essa interação entre eles a deixou satisfeita e feliz também, mais um motivo para ela poder casar com ele._

_“Mamãe, papai”. Ela chamou mais uma vez e esperou que a atenção deles estivessem nela. “Eu estou grávida”._

_Aquilo pareceu uma bomba e nenhum dos dois falaram por um segundo. Então foi possível ouvir alguém respirar fundo._

_“Eu não esperava por isso”. Nora comentou. “Mas você está bem? O bebê está bem?”_

_“Sim, mamãe, estamos bem”._

_“Você acha que está preparada para isso, minha filha? Mesmo depois do que aconteceu?"._

_“Nunca tive tanta certeza”._

_“Tudo bem, contando que esteja feliz. Agora me diga, com quantos meses você está?” Quando Sharon falou uma grande palestra se seguiu de ambos os pais e a Capitã tentou amenizar o golpe, mas Andy assistiu divertido a dinâmica deles. Os O’Dwyer são cativantes._

_“Só vou perdoar você se deixar que eu conte aos seus irmãos”. Nora falou divertida. “Vai ser realmente engraçado ver o rosto deles quando souberem que você está grávida”._

_“Eu nem quero saber como você sabe gravar vídeos”. Sharon bufou com um riso._

_“Rick ensinou”. O Richard mais velho falou._

_“E claro que foi meu filho”. Ela disse e encarou Andy, ele estava com um grande sorriso no rosto. “Mande para mim os vídeos. Agora eu tenho que ir. Amo vocês”._

_“Nós te amamos também, bonequinha. Mande uma foto quando a criança nascer”. O homem mais velho falou._

_“OK, falo com vocês depois”._

_Com o telefone desligado ela praticamente derreteu de alívio, ela esperava bem mais gritos por ter demorado para contar, mas seus pais eram surpreendentes._

_“Você tem certeza que quer entrar nessa família?” Sharon perguntou._

_“Estou ansioso, na verdade. Seus pais são pessoas maravilhosas”. Andy comentou e beijou seus lábios suavemente. “Eu vou ligar para minha irmã, eu terminei esquecendo dela também. Talvez você mude de ideia quando ouvir minha família”._

_A primeira ligação foi para a caixa postar e Andy suspirou, ele tentou mais uma vez e foi atendido no segundo toque._

_“Andrew é melhor ser alguma coisa importante, não tenho muito tempo hoje. Sua sobrinha não para de me importunar por causa de alguma banda idiota que ela precisa de ingresso e o Mateo quer me enlouquecer”._

_“Tudo bem, se você quer as coisas rápido lá vai. Vou me casar e ela está grávida”._

_“Andrew Flynn, se você engravidou uma daquelas meninas loiras e sem cérebros eu vou descer para Los Angeles e acabar com você”._

_“Eu vou me casar com Sharon, sua louca”. Ele falou um pouco irritado, ele tinha contado meses atrás que estava namorando Sharon._

_“Oh...”_

_Depois disso foi bem mais fácil contar tudo o que aconteceu com ele nos últimos meses e como as coisas estavam melhores. E enquanto falava ao telefone, Sharon adormeceu em seus braços com um sorriso no rosto._

* * *

Andy sentou ao lado de Provenza novamente e tentou se acalmar, ele não podia deixar sua pressão levar o melhor dele como da outra vez. Era certo que ele mudou todos os seus hábitos e o seu cardiologista estava satisfeito com sua melhora, ele não pretendia alterar esse estado.

O susto que ele deu em Sharon por causa do seu infarto quase lhe deu outro ataque, mas ele não tinha culpa que seu coração falhou de repente, ele ainda se lembrava de como Sharon e a equipe o socorreram naquele dia.

**_1 mês antes..._ **

_Sharon e Andy finalmente tiveram tempo para irem atrás de artigos de bebê, a mobília já estava pronta, berço e armários estavam organizados graças a equipe. Julio e Buzz ofereceram de montar os móveis, Provenza e Tao quiseram ajudar e Fritz ficou feliz em se juntar a eles. Então Sharon e Andy tiveram sua casa cheia no sábado seguinte com toda a equipe e a família de Brenda marcando presença. Foi uma tarde divertida._

_Agora, eles precisavam comprar as roupas e fraldas e todas essas coisas, ambos os oficiais estavam confusos e encantados com todos os artigos. Por sorte, a vendedora foi gentil e estava empolgada em ajudar, segundo ela, eles eram o casal mais encantador que entrou na loja nos últimos meses. E Sharon tentou não corar com o elogio._

_“Olhe isso, Andy”. A Capitã falou com os olhos brilhantes, ela segurava um pequeno macacão verde claro, tão minúsculo que Andy sorriu também. “Vamos levar”._

_“Ronnie, se você colocar mais alguma coisa no carrinho corre o risco de isso explodir”._

_“Você não é divertido”. Ela resmungou e revirou os olhos. “De que horas você precisa estar na delegacia?”_

_O Tenente olhou o relógio e viu que ainda era cedo então ele não se preocupou muito, Brenda vinha diminuindo o trabalho dele desde que Sharon entrou em licença maternidade._

_“Em duas horas, podemos terminar aqui e tomar um café”. Ele disse e a beijou suavemente nos lábios. Ambos tentaram ignorar a risadinha da vendedora que ainda estava ali._

_Rapidamente eles pagaram as contas e foram para a praça de alimentação, eles encontraram uma mesa e Andy foi fazer seus pedidos. Enquanto estava fora, Sharon se sentiu realizada, ela estava exausta na verdade, agora com quase nove meses qualquer esforço esgotava sua energia e sua obstetra falou que mesmo que ela não tenha engordado muito, o bebê era grande e a ruiva culpava Andy por isso._

_E ela estava tão perdida em pensamento que não percebeu a aproximação de Jack, seu ex. O homem parecia chocado com o que via, ele não podia acreditar que aquela era sua ex-mulher:_

_“Sharon?” Ele perguntou e ela pulou um pouco com a interrupção abrupta._

_“Jack?” Ela o encarou entre receio e irritação. “O que você quer?”_

_“Nada, só não--- eu não tinha certeza que era você”. Ele falou incerto. “Você está grávida”. O sarcasmo chegou em sua boca, mas Sharon não falou, Jack não valeu a pena._

_Enquanto eles se encaravam, Sharon quebrou primeiro, com um revirar de olhos ela resolveu dar esse pedaço de informação bastante óbvia._

_“Sim, Jack. Estou claramente grávida”._

_“É do--- Windsor?”_

_“Sugiro que refaça suas contas”. Ela disse com nojo._

_“Mas---“._

_“Ronnie, está tudo bem?” A voz de Andy era suave, mas ele tinha um olho quase assassino na direção de Jack._

_“Sim, Jack já estava de saída”. Ela disse, mas o sorriso perverso enfeitou a boca do advogado._

_“Andy Flynn, então foi você o enrolado da vez?”_

_“O que você quer Jack? Já não nos irritou o suficiente?”_

_“Eu só estou sendo um bom amigo. Como nos velhos tempo”._

_“Não somos amigos, nunca fomos. Agora dê o fora”._

_“Bem... se você quer assumir uma criança que não é sua, problema é seu”. O advogado falou com grande insinuação. Ele esperava ver uma reação e conseguiu quando Andy deu um passo ameaçador em sua direção._

_“O que você quer dizer?” Rosnou o Tenente e Sharon pegou em sua mão quando ele tentou chegar mais perto do outro homem. “Deixe de ser idiota, Jackson e faça os cálculos. E sugiro que vá embora antes que eu chame algum segurança”._

_“Ah pelo amor de Deus, Andy é claro que Sharon---“._

_“Ok, isso é o suficiente”. Sharon falou e se levantou. “Eu não preciso ouvir sua amargura, Jackson. Já que você está desesperado por informações eu vou dar para você. Sim, estou grávida e é do Andy, vamos nos casar e vamos ser felizes. Não, você não tem uma palavra sobre isso, não estamos mais juntos. E outra coisa, eu não tenho culpa que você perdeu seu emprego e ninguém quer te contratar”._

_A surpresa no rosto dele a deixou triunfante, ela estava cansada de ser o alvo do advogado, ele sempre a usava para se sentir melhor, mas não dessa vez._

_“Sim, Jackson, as pessoas falam. Você deveria saber disso. Agora nos deixe em paz”._

_Jack abriu a boca para se defender, mas Andy ficou cara a cara com ele e falou baixo e raivoso:_

_“Vá embora”._

_Sabendo que estava chamando muito mais atenção do que queria, Jack foi embora bufando de raiva. Andy, no entanto, correu para o lado de Sharon, ele a guiou de volta para a cadeira._

_“Ei, você está bem?”_

_“Estou ótima, eu precisava dizer isso a Jack. Ele merecia ouvir isso há muito tempo”._

_“Deus...”. Ele falou com um sorriso. “Eu te amo, sabia?” Ele disse e beijou sua testa. “Vamos tomar o café e te deixo em casa, preciso de um caso antes de encontrar um jeito de matar Jack”._

_Sharon apenas sorriu e os dois continuaram conversando e sorrindo, ambos felizes em ter mais um momento juntos. Sharon ignorou as dores nos pés por causa do cansaço e Andy empurrou a dor surda em seu braço como vinha fazendo há dois dias._

_O resto do dia tinha sido um pouco monótono para Sharon e ela resolveu ir até a delegacia e levar um pouco de comida para a equipe, eles tinham pego um caso grande e ela estava se sentindo um pouco inútil, então com essa decisão tomada ela foi para o centro da cidade._

_Assim que ela chegou todos se amontoaram a procura de algo para comer, eles já pareciam exaustos e era perceptivo que passariam a noite ali. Foi em meio a risadas que tudo aconteceu, Andy se levantou e cambaleou um pouco:_

_“Andy, você está bem?” Sharon perguntou preocupada._

_Provenza e Brenda perceberam também e conseguiram chegar até o Tenente, mas não rápidos o suficiente para ampará-lo enquanto caía segurando o peito e com uma careta de dor. Sharon tentou ser racional, pediu que Julio ligasse para o 911 e tentou conter suas emoções, mas foi difícil quando seus hormônios e sentimentos estavam por todo lugar. Não demorou muito para eles serem levados para o hospital._

_Nicole chegou algumas horas depois e abraçou Sharon enquanto o resto da equipe tentava descobrir o que realmente aconteceu. Quando enfim um dos médicos apareceram, a Capitã não conseguiu conter as lágrimas ao ouvir que Andy tinha sofrido um infarto._

_Foi uma noite difícil e foi no mesmo dia que descobriram que a pressão dela estava alta também, mas a razão principal era por conta da emoção do dia, então sua obstetra apenas deixou como uma observação e que ela confirmaria em outras consultas._

_Quando o dia começou a amanhecer, Sharon foi permitida a entrar no quarto de Andy, ele estava dormindo, mas seus sinais vitais pareciam bons, foi isso que a enfermeira disse e ela se sentiu mais calma depois disso._

_Sharon então puxou a cadeira para perto da cama e pegou a mão dele, ela suspirou de alívio ao sentir que ele estava quente e vivo. Não demorou muito para ela sentir a mão dele se mexendo e ele abrindo os olhos._

_“Bom dia, meu amor”. Ela sussurrou quando ele a encarou um pouco confuso._

_“Ei”. Ele sussurrou. “O que aconteceu?”_

_“Você nos assustou, mas está tudo bem agora”. Sharon falou e beijou sua mão._

_Andy sorriu um pouco e voltou a dormir, Sharon apenas suspirou um pouco mais calma ao ver que ele ficaria bem. Ela só esperava que eles não tivessem mais surpresas._

* * *

Nicole assistiu um pouco divertida seu pai ficar ansioso com o nascimento de mais um filho, e diferente do que sua mãe falou, ela não estava se sentindo negligenciada, pelo contrário, assistir isso mostrava o quanto seu pai estava mudado e comprometido com Sharon e a criança.

De longe ela viu uma enfermeira vim até ele, conversaram rapidamente e seu pai foi conduzido para as portas de emergências. Curiosa, Nicole foi até o Tenente Provenza.

“O que aconteceu?”

“Sharon estava pedindo por ele”. O Tenente mais velho falou com um pequeno sorriso. “Era mais fácil ele entrar em colapso aqui do que lá com ela”.

Nicole sorriu também, mas isso a deixou preocupada. Seu pai tinha tido um infarto no mês passado e passar por uma experiências com tanta emoção poderia estressar o coração dele, mas ela concordava com Provenza, era muito mais fácil ele perder o controle longe de Sharon.

Enquanto isso, Andy foi levado até a sala de cirurgia, ele foi instruído a vestir a roupa azul e guiado para dentro da sala, Sharon estava deitada e assim que ele entrou, ela o encarou com olhos brilhantes.

“Meu amor”. Ele sussurrou e quase correu para o lado dela. Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou rapidamente. “Como você está?”

“Sem dor” Ela falou com um sorriso. “E você?”

“Eu estava preocupado, mas agora estou melhor”.

“Ótimo, porque eu queria você aqui”. Ela disse, mas algo em sua voz fez Andy ficar em alerta. “Eu estou com medo”. O sussurro dela quase não foi ouvido.

“Ei...” Ele sussurrou e beijou sua testa e se aproximou ainda mais dela, deixando seus rostos a centímetro de distância. “Ronnie, você vai ficar bem, nosso bebê vai ficar bem”.

“Mas e se não ficar?” Ela perguntou um pouco mais aterrorizar.

“Vamos lidar com isso como sempre”. Ele falou e a beijou gentilmente. “Eu e você contra o mundo, lembra?” Ele falou e entrelaçou os dedos com os dela. “Eu sei que você está com medo e depois do que aconteceu comigo isso a deixou sobrecarregada, mas você vai conseguir trazer nosso bebê ao mundo e vai ficar bem. Nós três ficaremos bem”.

Sharon afirmou e respirou fundo, ela não queria se sentir tão vulnerável, porém as emoções dos últimos meses finalmente a alcançou. Mas ela tinha que ser forte agora e com Andy aqui com ela, a Capitã sabia que podia passar por isso.

“Ok, vamos trazer esse bebê para o mundo”. A obstetra falou com um grande sorriso.

Havia uma tela entre a médica e os pais ansiosos, então Andy resolveu distrair Sharon contando quem estava na sala de espera e quem estava esperando por notícias. Porém, ele estava atento a tudo que acontecia ao redor, ele precisava saber se tudo estava ocorrendo bem com o bebê.

Então de repente eles ouviram: um choro forte e exigente, e nem um pouco feliz em ter saído para um ambiente frio. Sharon ao ouvir o encarou e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ele não conteve a própria alegria e a beijou.

“Você conseguiu, amor”. Ele sussurrou.

“É um menino, Sharon e Andy”. A obstetra falou por cima do choro alto. “E ele tem grandes pulmões”. Isso fez Andy gargalhar e tentar ver onde seu filho estava, mas uma enfermeira já vinha com o bebê para os dois darem uma olhada.

Assim que o bebê foi colocado gentilmente próximo ao rosto de Sharon, o choro começou a diminuir, a enfermeira olhou para Andy e sorriu oferecendo o bebê a ele e o Tenente foi imediatamente amparar seu filho, mesmo que suas mãos estivessem trêmulas.

“Ei, garotão”. A voz dele estava embargada e mais profunda do que o normal, mas parecia ser o certo a ser feito. O pequeno apenas se calou e suspirou parecendo satisfeito. “Isso mesmo, filho. O papai e a mamãe estão aqui, nada para se preocupar”.

Sharon apenas sorriu e deixou as lágrimas fluírem ao ver o olhar apaixonado e orgulho de Andy para o bebê, e ela pensando que não podia se apaixonar mais pelo Tenente.

Eles mal perceberam que uma das enfermeiras tinha uma câmera em mãos _\- cortesia de Nicole e Buzz –_ e registrou todo o momento. Mas muito cedo para o gosto deles, o bebê foi levado para longe para fazer os exames necessários.

Depois disso as coisas foram muito mais tranquilas, os médicos continuaram a cirurgia para garantir que Sharon estava bem e o bebê foi colocado nos braços do pai para ser apresentado para a família, porém rapidamente, pois precisava ir para o berçário.

Andy ficou indeciso sobre se ia fazer isso ou ficar com Sharon, mas a Capitã antecipou isso e mandou ele apresentar os irmãos e o padrinho ao bebê. Com um último beijo em sua testa, o Tenente pegou sua carga preciosa e se dirigiu para a sala de espera.

Quando ele passou pelas portas, todos se levantaram com um grande sorriso no rosto e se aproximaram. Os mais pertos eram os três irmãos, todos sem palavras e emocionados.

“Ei, pequenino”. Nicole falou acariciou a bochecha minúscula.

“Gente, quero que conheça Otto Louie Flynn”. Ele disse e sorriu para Provenza que o encarava com surpresa e se Andy olhasse bem veria as lágrimas se formando nos olhos do Tenente rabugento.

Enquanto todo mundo arrulhava seu filho, Andy percebeu que esse era o momento mais feliz da sua vida.

* * *

Sharon e Otto tiveram alta do hospital após três dias, as avaliações dos dois estavam ótimas e eles podiam ir para casa. Andy estava mais do que feliz em ter sua noiva e seu filho em casa, ele teria alguns dias de folga e isso serviria para acomodar Sharon e o bebê.

“Você está bem?” O Tenente perguntou mais uma vez.

“Estou bem, querido”. Ela falou com um sorriso cansado. Era talvez a décima vez que ele fazia a pergunta e ela só não o impediu porque estava exausta.

Mas assim que abriram a porta ela foi recebida por um cheiro delicioso de lasanha e a saudação de seus filhos e enteados. Todos os quatros.

“Bem vinda em casa, Mãe”. Emily quase gritou, mas Rick a cutucou e apontou para a cadeirinha de bebê.

“Oh... que surpresa maravilhosa”. Ela disse e seu sorriso ficou ainda maior. “Eu não sabia que ficariam por aqui, meus queridos, sei que vocês têm compromissos”.

“E perder a chegada do meu irmãozinho? Jamais”. Nicole falou e se juntou a Emily para arrulhar para o bebê. “Olhe isso, mal nasceu e já é um Dodgers”.

Isso fez Sharon revirar os olhos, mas ela não ligou, Andy passou toda a gravidez resmungando que iria vestir o bebê com tudo o que pudesse dos Dodgers. E bem, Otto estava com um macacão azul do time que Sharon comprou assim que descobriu que estava grávida, e claro, o pequeno gorro azul dado pelo padrinho Provenza.

“Meu Deus, ele é muito fofo”. Emily falou e quase chorou.

“E eu pensando que Otto ia entrar para o clube do Bolinha. Querem apostar que ele será o queridinho das meninas?” Rick falou com um revirar de olhos.

“Eu não vou perder meu dinheiro”. Charles bufou. “Agora vamos comer antes que esfrie, acredito que Sharon queira descansar”.

“Você não faz ideia”. Ela sussurrou e passou um braço pelo dele. Charles ficou surpreso com o contato, ele não esperava ser tão bem recebido, infelizmente ele perdeu muito tempo ouvido as farpas da mãe e evitando o pai, mas agora ele seria mais presente.

As próximas semanas Sharon teve que lembrar como cuidar de um recém-nascido, mas foi fácil quando ela já fez isso por duas vezes a diferença era que agora ela tinha um parceiro que a amava e a apoiava. E como ela sabia disso? Pelo olhar encantado e orgulho de Andy quando ela apenas dava de mamar para Otto. Ela nunca pensou que pudesse ser olhada com tanta admiração só por um pequeno ato como esse.

O mais importante era que ela estava mais feliz do que esteve em muito tempo, mesmo antes da agressão ela não estava exatamente feliz. Sua vida mudou drasticamente, ela foi da escuridão de sua depressão para a luz brilhante de ser amada e amar.

“Eu te amo”. Ela sussurrou e o encarou com os olhos verdes brilhando de amor.

“Eu também te amo, Ronnie”. Ele falou e beijou sua têmpora já que ela estava deitada em seu peito. Otto pareceu perceber o clima amoroso dos pais e abriu os olhos, os mesmos olhos cor de chocolate do pai.

* * *

Assim que Otto completou seis meses, Andy e Sharon convidaram suas famílias e a equipe para uma pequena comemoração. Nicole conseguiu com um amigo uma casa na praia, grande o suficiente para todos eles; o padre concordou em ministrar a cerimônia e Sharon estava ansiosa para ser a Sra. Flynn.

Dessa vez ela não quis nada extravagante. Por ser na praia, Sharon usou um vestido não tão longo, chegava até os tornozelos, de cor creme e simples; um pouco de renda no corpete e uma saia leve de organza com minúsculas flores de renda. A ruiva optou por ficar descalça assim como Andy, ambos muito felizes para se preocuparem muito. O Tenente também não estava muito arrumado, ele optou por uma camisa de botão que ficou com dois botões aberto e uma calça branca dobrada em seus tornozelos.

Sharon deixou que Emily e Nicole cuidasse de tudo, inclusive de seu cabelo e maquiagem. Nicole fez apenas duas mechas e entrelaçou atrás de sua cabeça e todo o enfeite era feito com pequenas flores brancas, o resto do cabelo estava soltou e com cachos. Emily achou que uma maquiagem leve e simples fosse o suficiente. As duas estavam certas.

A cerimônia foi feita rapidamente, o padre foi sucinto e a hora dos votos chegou, a Capitã ficou um pouco insegura, ela tinha tanta coisa a dizer, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Andy apenas esperou e segurou suas mãos mais firmemente nas suas. Sharon até abriu a boca, mas nada saiu, então ela soube que precisava apenas de duas palavras.

“Obrigada, Andy”.

O tenente não precisava pedir explicações, ele sabia o motivo do agradecimento. Era por tudo que passaram, desde aquela ligação fatídica todos aqueles meses atrás até esse momento onde estavam prometendo perante Deus e os homens seguirem em fidelidade e amor pelo resto de suas vidas.

“Eu faria tudo de novo”. Ele falou com carinho e beijou as mãos dela.

O restante eles não ouviram, muito concentrados em se encararem, mas assim que o beijo foi autorizado Andy a puxou pela cintura e a beijou apaixonadamente.

O resto da festa foi maravilhosa, apenas seus amigos leais e familiares estavam presentes, sem muita bagunça ou sorriso falsos. Apenas compartilhando gargalhadas e histórias antigas.

Rick colocou uma música mais alta e pediu que o casal dançasse a valsa dos noivos e Andy ficou feliz em puxar sua esposa para o meio da pista improvisada. A música era lenta e os dois se abraçaram e balançaram suavemente no ritmo, contudo não ficaram juntos nem dois minutos antes de Otto começar a chorar e balbuciar irritado, as mãozinhas fazendo gestos de agarrar na direção de Sharon e Andy.

Bufando divertido o Tenente foi até o filho e o pegou, mas voltou para a mesma posição de antes, mas agora com um braço firmemente na cintura de Sharon e outro segurando o bebê. Sharon sorriu para o filho que agora estava quieto e deitado confortavelmente no peito do pai. Sabendo que não teria uma paz mais plena que essa, Sharon se aconchegou no ombro de Andy e fechou os olhos, se essa era a luz depois da escuridão, Sharon estava muito feliz em ter corrido nessa direção.

**_\- Fim -_ **


End file.
